When Two Worlds Meet
by aprilrosequartz
Summary: Three hundred years ago, a phantom thief was known all over japan, either they loved or despised him. However, one night, he suddenly disappeared, along with two famous detectives. Three hundred years later, Kudou Shinichi, suddenly found three unwanted visitors in his house.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **"People talking."**

 ** _'Thoughts'_ and _emphasis_.**

 **xX • • • Xx is time change, place, and flashbacks.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

300 years ago..

11:55 PM

It was almost time. People became more impatient as each minute passed by, needless to say, something bizzare was bound to happen tonight when the clock strikes 12. Fans were screaming at the top of their lungs, most were carrying a banner obviously for a certain thief. Outside of the Emperor's estate, guards stood tall yet alert at the same time. Nakamori-keibu was shouting orders to his men, like he usually does in every KID heist.

"This time for sure, I _will_ capture Kaitou KID!"

"Yes, Nakamori-keibu!" Shouted his men back, which causes the inspector to laugh out loud. Two detectives just rolled their eyes, both men obviously used to the older man's habit in _every_ heist. It was futile, due that the man failed to capture KID in _every_ heist. But both detectives kept it to themselves.

"Tche, why are these two idiots here? Hmph! It's not like they could capture Kaitou KID." That got the tan detective to loose his calm, as he gritted his teeth and was about to say something mean back to Nakamori when the blond detective grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the side.

"As you know probably as well _keibu_ -san, you have not captured KID yet too." Replied the Half-British towards the inspector, who's face becoming pink at his statement. Nakamori harshly grabbed the blond detective's collar of his robe, making them look at each other face to face. "What did you say brat?!"

The detective only narrowed his eyes at him. "I suggest that you move your face away from me before we will both regret the consequences of our own actions." The blond harshly pushed himself away from the older man, who made a 'hmph' noised and recomposed himself before turning away from both detectives. "Just don't get in my way."

The tan detective glared daggers at the man's retreating back. "Seriously what a jerk. Just 'cause he'd been handlin' to capture KID doesn' mean he coulda act all superior to us."

"You do not get it do you, you idiot?"

"What did ya say ya moron-brit?!"

Hakuba narrowed his eyes at him, annoyance clearly visible in his every appearance. "Obviously, you _haven't_." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That just proves me right about you. I was talking about the lost of his only daughter you twit."

Anger slowly faded away from Heiji's face, but the annoyance from the blond was still there. "Ya talkin' about the last heist are ya?" Hakuba looked at him like the other detective raised his stupidy to another level. "What else could I be talking about?" He cast his look away from him, and glanced at his foot instead. "His heists were supposed to be unharmful, and now I'm starting to doubt about his safe-policy of nobody getting hurt. Yet he announced to have another heist like Aoko-san's death was nothing!" He gritted his teeth and clench his fists at his sides. "I just _can't_ forgive him."

More people started to gather, growing more louder and started to count.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

All the torches around the estate died out for a second, then there was light to a particular spot where the gentleman thief was standing, flashingly appeared all in his white glory.

"Ladies and gentleman!"

Fans started to scream, yell, push, and shout. Nakamori-keibu immediately barked out orders. "Get Kaitou KID and arrest him!" Men sprang to action. If he didn't know any better, he thought KID looked at the inspector with guilt in his facial feature for a split second, but it soon vanished as it did as the chase begin. Unfortunately, the two detectives caught the duo's exchange. Clearly, they weren't the only ones affected by Aoko's death.

"Stop right there KID!"

They have sucessfully cornered Kaitou KID, but they knew enough to never let their guard down. This was _Kaitou KID_ , who always had plently of tricks in his sleeve, it was too soon to feel victory.

"Haven't you learned your lesson tantei-san? Well, it looks to me that you haven't at all." He said it with so much casuality, you'd actually think he cornered them instead of _him_. He never was one to back down from anything, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"This is futile, KID. Surrender now and give yourself in." Suddenly, he was surrounded with more men. Behind him, was a cliff with a shallow river below that could possibly take him to his death. They made sure to corner him to a spot where the wind wouldn't carry him, making all escape atempt at lost.

But Kaitou KID just _grinned_. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong." He then spread his arms wide. "Enjoy my last performance of tonight's heist!" Fireworks started to erupt from the sky out of nowhere as Kaitou KID's white cape, instead of his usual glider, turned into some sort of rocket. A curse slip across the tan detective's lips.

"Hurry! Get him!" Shouted Nakamori.

But Kaitou KID was already up towards the sky, leaving a heavy smoke below him. As the smoke reside, two detectives were missing. The inspector looked up which made his eyes grew large.

Fortunately, the duo managed to grasped on the thief's white clothes in time. Fear was visible on his face, he couldn't believe he was seeing this! They were getting higher in the sky, KID was having trouble due to the detectives grabbing him for dear life.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted the phantom thief.

"I'm going to die!" Screamed the tan detective.

"You should have thought of that before grabbing me!"

"KID get us down!" Yelled the Half-British, face becoming more pale each time they went higher.

It was at that moment when something glowed from KID's breast pocket, where tonight's targeted jewel was. It first glowed softly, before glowing more making it hurting their eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then the glowing stop, it was quiet for a moment. Nakamori-keibu looked for the familair white, but stars and a dark sky was all he could see. He couldn't move, he seemed to be frozen in his place. After gulping, he asked, "Where are they?"

And that was the last time they saw them.

xX • • • Xx

 _'Where am I?'_

His whole body _ached_. He couldn't explain how badly he felt. It was like he'd been sucked to a whirl pool then got spitted out. It was not a good sign. Slowly he opened his eyes, he thought he was laying on something wet and _dirty_. To show his discomfort, he let out a pained groan and slowly started to sit up, ignoring the throbbing feeling in his head. He raised an arm and placed it on the left side of his head, when he pulled it back, he saw blood. He winced at the sight.

He flinched when he heard a pain groan and a curse coming from his side.

"What the hell happened?" Heiji's vision was blurry, but it soon reside and saw the obvious discomfort from the blond detective infront of him. "I thought I got sucked then got spitted out."

"I felt worse, tantei-han."

Both detectives literally jumped at the awakening thief behind them, his brown hair was messy and like them, he had blood on the side of his face as well. Unbeknownst to him, his hat and monocle were missing. Hakuba quickly tackled KID onto the ground, pinning him down in the proccess. With his incomplete clothes, his identity was clearly seen by the half-british ontop of him.

" _Kuroba_." Spat Hakuba, clearly not amuse by what was happening.

"Oi, oi, ya seriously goin' ta start that now?"

"Shut up Hattori!"

Unfortunately, Hakuba's shout got unwanted visitors who were slowly coming closer to their area. "Who's there?" Shouted a person. They three froze on the spot, as the footsteps got closer.

"Oh my god.." Right infront of the police officers, were seemed to be young adults with old messy century clothes and blood was covering the side of their faces. He placed the phone close to his mouth. "Uh, we got three people in an alley down 3 blocks from the station." There was a buzz. "Yeah, and the three of them seemed to be injured. Each got blood from the sides of their faces. Okay, we'll be right there with them." The man then put it back into his pocket, never leaving his eyes on the three suspicious men before him.

"Sirs, we need you to come with us to the station."

Alarm bells started ringing in their heads as instincts kicked in. They were _not_ at their home anymore.

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**

 **A/N: That was fun! Never knew writing fictions brings someone so much joy such as me. Anyway, as far as I was enjoying writing this, I just have to know if you enjoyed reading it also. I just can't continue to write this when there is no purpose for me to do so. So, do you like it? Hate it? Then let me know! :) See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **"People talking."**

 ** _'Thoughts'_ and _emphasis_.**

 **xX • • • Xx is time change, place, and flashbacks.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Doubts plastered all over the young adults faces, however, KID remained stoic. They had figured out a while ago that they were completely in a foreign place, if the men before them as well as the busy but noisy street ahead was any indication. Still, they couldn't shake the feeling that something was simply not _right_.

Though before anyone could react, there was a puff of smoke, making both cops flinched. As the smoke resided, one man was missing, leaving the other two behind clearly unamused.

"Uh, where did he go?" Said one officer, unconsciously scratching his head. Shrugging, they led the other two young adults inside the police car. Each passing second, Hakuba was becoming more anxious. His fist clenching on top of his pants causing his knuckles to turn white as the strange horseless carriage carried them away to God-knows-where. Obviously, running was futile. Besides, they haven't done _anything_ wrong. So KID's escape was a complete understandment, and utterly pointless. Hakuba has seen his face, there was no denying that. Never before in his life he felt this desperate to put Kaitou KID to justice. Still, he couldn't believe himself as he thought that perhaps there was more to it than the thief stealing jewels, only to return them back. He was cutted out of his thoughts when the other detective with him seemed to be speaking to the blond, Hakuba actually forgot about him.

Heiji was looking at him with an obvious annoyance written all over his face. Ignoring the urged to twitch his eye, he tried again. "As I was saying, look outside."

The half-british returned the glare before looking outside. He almost did a double take.

Large buildings with lights seemed to be touching the sky, different colored lights shined everywhere causing the window of the vehicle to shimmer as they passed. Everyone was wearing strange clothes. There were also large posters with people in them, seeming to attract them with their strange but stylish clothing. A large red tower with lights stood tall and proud. They have never seen this place before.

"Excuse me good sir, where is this place?" Asked Hakuba hesitantly.

"Beika, Japan."

More hesitantly and somehow sounding disbelieving, Heiji asked. "What date is today?"

The cop looked back at him over his shoulder like the man just said something ridiculous. He answered him anyway. "September 20, 2016."

It was like heavy blocks of ice fell down on them, Hakuba felt like hyperventilating. Both cops gave worried glances at them when the two young males just stopped from talking and seemed to be paling faster than the speed of light.

 _'September 20?! How could that have happened? KID's last heist happened at September 10! Which was only yesterday! And not to mention this place's year.. This is getting more ridiculous!'_

Unsure what to do, they spoke for the 26th time to the none responding males. "Sir? SIR!"

Both detectives blinked at the cop's sudden outburst, they seemed to have arrived at their destination. More anxious than before, they stepped out of the horseless carriage and into a 3 story building.

Once they got inside, a fat man with a mustache was furiously yelling at a rectangular-box shaped thing, whatever that is. All the while, the people around seemed to be doing their best not to get noticed by the man.

"WHAT?!"

Both time-travelers flinched at the man's outburst, wanting nothing more than to get out of this really strange place. The fat male continued to yell at the strange thing before slaming it on something on the table.

"Those guys drives me crazy! Seriously."

Both cops actually thought the same thing about nothing more than to avoid being seen by the man. Despite of probably getting yelled at, he coughed to get his attention. "Sir, they're here."

Furious eyes glanced at them, waiting for the man to yell at both cops, but nothing came. "Have them both seated down." Was said by the older male instead as he grabbed the strange thing again and tapped it with his chubby fingers. Strange.

Minutes ticked by, Hakuba and Heiji waited patiently. After a few more minutes, the man from before took a seat infront of them.

"Sorry about that earlier." He sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"That is alright. I am Hakuba Saguru, and this here is–"

"Hattori Heiji."

The man nodded. "I'm inspector Megure Juzo, I run this facility." He gestured the place around them. "Right then, let's get into business. I'm going to ask you both some questions and I want the truth, no lies. Is that okay for you?"

"I have nothing against it. In fact, I knew since the beginning you were going to ask either way. So what do you have in mind?"

Seemingly shock, he shooked it off. "Where are you from?"

Already knowing that would be the first thing the man would ask from them, they answered truthfully, seeing there is no other choice if they lie about what happened. Megure-keibu listened intently, sometimes he would ask them something before listening again. Once they were done, the man had a frown on his face.

"Sounds more ridiculous than a fairy tail, but from the looks of you two wearing outdated clothes where no one in the world have worn ever since branded clothes were made I believe you."

The inspector pondered for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought. The detectives thought it was probably time to go when a young man came into the room, looking extremely exhausted but he doesn't seem to know that, if him asking the inspector for any more files he had to take was anything to go by. Megure gave the young adult a worried glance.

"Don't worry about it Shinichi-kun, you should go home and rest. You look like you're about to pass out any moment."

The young male thanked the inspector as he noticed the two time-travelers sitting before him. The older man seemed to noticed it as he suddenly perked up like he had a brilliant idea.

"This is Hakuba-kun and Hattori-kun. They don't have a place to stay so could you do me a favor and let them stay at your house for a few weeks? I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow since you really need to rest."

The man infront of Hakuba and Heiji blinked the sleepiness in his sapphire eyes away as he absentmindedly rub the back of his head. A strange tuft standing from behind, though they thought it.. cute. They quickly shoved that weird account away in their minds.

"..Sure. I don't know what's going on but if you trust them then I don't see any problem about it." He said before letting his arm fall down to his side.

Megure-keibu let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Shinichi-kun, I owe you one." He then turned to the time-travelers. "You both should probably go then, you two need to rest as well."

Nodding and saying thanks, they followed the 'cute' male out of the building.

 _'Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..'_ Both past detectives thought.

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **"People talking."**

 ** _'Thoughts'_ and _emphasis_.**

 **xX • • • Xx is time change, place, and flashbacks.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1

He felt.. warm. That wasn't the issue here, but the unknown figure _embracing_ him. Sapphire eyes fluttered open, and met a couple of indigo orbs staring into his own, which was _too_ close for comfort. Blue eyes widen.

"Good morning gorgeous."

A second passe– "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

xX • • • Xx

"They're from the past? You must be kidding me. I mean, how could that have happened?"

Inspector Megure rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I knew too, Shinichi-kun. Somehow they were time teleported here all of a sudden and they don't know the way back to their own time."

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, there must be a logical explanation behind this." Said the Heisei-Holmes as he placed his fingers on his chin. Shinichi had left early from his house to speak with Megure-keibu at the station, leaving the 3 time-travelers behind. He really was shocked to find Kaito with him in his bed at 5:45 AM, for any reason he didn't know why, but it really scared the wits out of the detective.

"Ah well, we'll worry about that later," Said Megure Juzo, Shinichi glanced at him. "In the meantime, look out for them. I suppose being suddenly teleported to the future is a big shock for them, so it probably would take some time to adjust to their surroundings. But with you there with them for sure it wouldn't be a problem!" The man smiled. "Show them how everything works, now that I thought about it they need clothes."

"But Megure-keibu, I have work–"

"That will have to wait Shinichi-kun, you're not the only one who works here remember? Besides, someone who is hard working like you deserves a vacation once in a while you know? Just listen to me and look out for the time-travelers, I'll take care of everything."

Shinichi looked unsure about this, so Megure insisted. "Think of it as a serious case, while we figure things out, you'll get to teach them how to do things here."

 _'He really is serious..'_ Thought the Heisei-Holmes with no amusement. "Alright, it still feels like I'm babysitting them though." Shinichi then turned around and walked to the door, and glanced at the inspector with a smile by the shoulder and a wave. "Call me if you guys ever need something!"

Exiting the 3 story building, the detective shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans and started walking down the street. Halting at the edge of the road, Shinichi waited patiently for the stop light to turn green from red. After a few minutes, he continued making his way towards his house.

 _'I wonder what they would like to eat for breakfast,'_ Shinichi stopped infront of the gate of his house, still unsure if time-traveling was really possible. But so far this was too real to be considered as a dream, they also had evidences that they did came from the past, and they haven't done anything wrong.

Shrugging, he opened the gate and walked towards the entrance. _'I guess_ _I'll cook_ _pancakes and eggs for breakfast then.'_

As Shinichi opened the door of his house, he was tackled by the ever-so-hyper Kuroba Kaito. "SHI-NI-CHI! You are back! Where were you?! I missed you sooooooo–" The thief was cut off when he was pulled back harshly by several hands, which were from Heiji and Hakuba's.

"You idiot!"

"Can ya not see ya 're traumatizin' 'im with the way ya were actin'?"

Kaito pouted, then crossed his arms. "What? It is not my fault I cannot resist his cuteness," Shinichi blushed slightly at that. "And what is with all the get up? I know you both thought so as well."

Hakuba stuttered while Heiji glared at Kaito. It was like Shinichi wasn't even there at all, causing him to get annoyed.

"Okay that's enough." He closed the door behind him and started walking towards the kitchen. "Breakfast will be served in a moment."

"You will be cooking for us?" Kaito beamed as they followed the Heisei-Holmes, Shinichi looked at him over his shoulder like the thief just said something stupid. "Of course I am, unless you guys want take outs instead, which I don't mind." He added as an afterthought.

"What are take outs?" Asked the tan detective. They entered the kitchen.

"Take outs are the food you bought from stores and eat them later, usually after you get home." He pulled out the box of pancake flour before grabbing the eggs from the fridge and placing them near the stove. Shinichi placed the frying pan on it before flicking it, making flames to burst under the pan and causing the time-travelers to stare in awe.

"I did not know you were a magician as well Shin-chan!" Kaito happily exclaimed. Shinichi flinched at the nickname his mother usually calls him, much to his embarrassment. As the thief casually placed his arm around the modern detective's shoulders.

"I'm not a magician, _obviously_. And don't call me–"

"Shin-chan? But it is cute! Like you."

Heiji grinned as Hakuba made a small smirk, making the Heisei-Holmes redden, which just makes him cuter. While preparing breakfast, he denied that he was anything but "cute". Still, the others thought of it indifferently.

xX • • • Xx

Kaitou KID was known to be the gentleman Phantom Thief who stole jewels from different countries. True to be told, he was charming which women from all ages swoon before him. Cunning, but most of all arrogant.

"But suddenly vanished along with the two famous detectives. Many years has passed, people lost hope and came to believe that they have died that night. No one had ever seen the missing bodies of these men until today, as well as KID's targeted jewel that night. His Highness was furious. Inspector Nakamori was the only person who never did gave up searching. Until he grew old and died in the age of 80."

Sullen faces stared at the screen before them, the time-travelers had a hard time believing this piece of information.

"This is.." Heiji trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

Shinichi gave the tan detective a sympathetic look, then looked back at the screen. Eyes narrowed, he put his fingers on his chin, his usual thinking pose inherited by his mother. The Heisei-Holmes looked at Kaito.

"KID, do you still have that jewel with you?" There was a shred of hope in his voice.

The thief shooked his head. "Sadly, I do not have it. I must have lost it when we were time traveled here."

"What does it look like?"

Searching the said jewel, tons of information as well as pictures about it popped up.

"That is it." Said Hakuba.

Its shape was a heart with the color of blood. "The Maiden's heart. Betrayed by her lover, she slowly became not 'erself 'nd gone raving mad. Not able ta live through her life without da person she loved with all her heart, she killed 'im while cutted out his heart, afterwards she went to da place where they first met then killed 'erself with a knife." Read Heiji beside Shinichi.

"It may be the only way to get ourselves back to our own time, but the question is, where is it kept?" Asked Kaito to no one in particular.

There was a long silence.

"I'm going to tell Megure-keibu about this, we may get information about where it is with their help." Shinichi stood up from his seat.

"What abou' 'im?" The tan detective pointed his thumb at the thief.

Hakuba narrowed his eyes. "He is a criminal. And criminals belong behind bars." He took a threatening step forward.

Kaito got defensive but remained emotionless, but mentally he wanted nothing more but to bring suffering towards the other.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hakuba-san. More than anything right now we need his help in finding the jewel. He may be an infamous thief in your time, but we are currently in the 21st century. Thus, any criminal record he has is useless in this area." Shinichi pointed out.

The Half-British's shoulders sagged down. "You are.. you are right. But if he so much has done something illegal, I will not hesitate to put him in cuffs."

"Done." Said Shinichi with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, then his face turned annoyed. "Now that is over with, we have just enough time to take the three of you to shower, you smell bad and I don't want the stench to spread all over the house."

The three froze. "..What is a shower?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **Warning: Wrong grammars, and misspelled words.**

 **"People talking."**

 ** _'Thoughts'_ and _emphasis_.**

 **xX • • • Xx is time change, place, and flashbacks.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 2

The Heisei-Holmes placed his fingers on his chin with a slight thoughtful expression on his face, before him stood no other than Hakuba Saguru, a detective from 1776 . Beside Shinichi stood Heiji, a detective from the past as well, who was "trying" his best to muffle his laughter with his hand, which was the reason why the Half-British sent a murderous glare towards him.

"Just as I thought. Well, looks like you'll be burrowing mine." Said the modern detective after seeing his father's clothes which were just too big for the blond, except for the tan detective, it had fit him quite alright.

"It is probably because he is fat."

"Did ya just called me fat ya moron-brit?!"

"Of course I did, or are you just deaf?"

 _'Not this again.'_ Thought Shinichi as he sighed with no amusement at all, they had been fighting nonstop since this morning and it was getting on his nerves, as well as a migraine. Sometimes KID would join in, then hell would break loose. But mostly it would only be Heiji and Saguru.

"Guys stop it, you both are acting like a couple of kids." At that, the modern detective moved to leave the room to get his clothes when the magician grabbed his arm, who had been sitting on the bed, juggling not so long ago.

"That would _not_ be a problem." Kaito said then snapped his fingers as a puff of smoke surrounded the blond detective. After a few seconds, the smoke faded away until they could see Saguru in modern clothes, at that the Half-British sent his glare at the thief and crossed his arms. "How is it you give me clothes, except him?" He pointed at Heiji.

Kaito shrugged and started juggling with one hand. "No reason."

The blond raised an eyebrow and sent a suspicious look at him, not buying it. "With you there's always a reason, so do not give me that crap."

Kaito rolled his eyes, getting annoyed already. "Not everything I do is for my own, Hakuba. Sometimes, I just want to help for no apparent reason. And I'm not helping you, it is Shinichi." He gestured his head at the said detective.

"So now you are helping him? To what, to gain his trust so you would not get into prison?" The thief's facial expression turned to anger as he stood up from the bed to the blond. "I am _not_ taking advantage of _him_."

Cold sapphire eyes looked at Saguru's. "Hakuba-san, I thought we already talked about this, that in this time Kuroba-san is _not_ a criminal. If you guys won't stop, might as well _leave_. I can't stand it everyday that you guys keep fighting over things that are already been fixed."

Shinichi sighed mentally. _'What have I got myself into?'_

xX • • • Xx

Three detectives and a thief sat inside a taxi vehicle, Shinichi at the front and the others at the back. They were now on their way to the mall, to buy clothes of course. Who knows how _long_ they would be here and clearly, they can _not_ keep burrowing the Heisei-Holmes' clothes forever. Of course, he got the money for it, mind you for his parents being really famous all over the world. The cab stopped in front of a huge building.

"Keep the change."

They got out of the vehicle as the adults walked up the stairs and into the mall. The time-travelers actually jumped when the glass doors suddenly _opened_ , afterwards, closed by itself. Three astonished eyes looked around, quite fascinated by everything around them. So many has changed, it was.. beyond amazing. The past blond detective stopped when he saw a pet store, he missed his own pet,.

xX • • • Xx

The man with sapphire eyes grabbed a pair of dark blue pants and a colored-striped T-shirt, as he handed it to the tan male, then told the past detective to try the clothes they picked inside the changing room. Now that he thought about it, it has been a while since the blond went in to try his own pants, what was taking him so long? Shinichi walked closer to the room where the Half-British was at.

"Is everything alright over there, Hakuba-san?"

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"..Yes."

The modern detective was about to walk back to Heiji when the blond stopped him. "Actually, I am having trouble.. and I _really_ need your help with this."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Shinichi crossed his arms.

"It's very embarrassing for me to say.. please, Kudo-san. How do you button up this thing? It's more complicated than it looks, I tried finding any buttons but there weren't any. I am completely stuck."

Oh. Shinichi uncrossed his arms."Grab it, then simply pull it up."

"Hmm.. Oh, I got it." The Half-British did what Shinichi instructed, and it worked. "Thank you, Kudo-san."

"You're welcome."

"Shin-chan!" The modern detective sent an annoyed look at the smirking magician before him. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

But the thief just ignored what he said. "What do you think?" Kaito was talking about the clothes he had picked by himself, he knew it looked good on him, but he wanted to see the younger man's reaction. Sapphire eyes merely glanced at his new jacket and stylish shoes, truth to be told, it looked really good on Kuroba. He knew that was what the thief had thought as well, if the smirk on his face was any indication. _'Smug bastard.'_

Shinichi smirked as well. "It really looks good on you, like you were born from this century."

"I know, right?" The thief placed his arm around the detective's shoulders. "Now I'm handsome like you, well, perhaps I'm more handsome than you– Ouch!" He covered his sides from where Shinichi had elbowed him, and glared at the man's amused face.

"You're an idiot."

"You're just jealous." The magician grinned.

"To someone like you? Never."

"Or maybe.." The thief suddenly moved closer, and whispered hotly on the detective's ear. "You're jealous of them~?"

That caused the Heisei-Holmes to blush and acted to kick on Kaito's shin, who yelped and quickly moved away from the man.

"That hurt, Shinichi!"

"After what you did, you deserve it."

xX • • • Xx

Three detectives and a thief sat together in a cafe, strange right? The blond glared at the magician before him, who had literally picked _every_ chocolate meal on the menu. Chocolate short cake, chocolate shake, chocolate ice cream, chocolate, chocolate, and chocolate.

"I cannot imagine how you could eat all of _that_ , and would not get a stomach ache after."

"I can eat whatever I want."

"Whatever, I simply do not care."

Heiji happily ate his jumbo burger, savoring the yummy taste. _'Future food is the best!'_

"Here is your vanilla milkshake, sir." Shinichi smiled at the waitress and thanked her, before sipping his vanilla milkshake. Someone had bumped the waitress, causing the person to drop the bag he was carrying, who was just about to leave.

"I-I'm sorry." Said the female, but the suspicious looking man quickly picked up his things and left without another word.

"Stop." Shinichi stood up, the man had a bomb inside his bag! But before he could give chase, Hakuba grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" The modern detective demanded. The blond had a serious frown on his face. "We saw it too."

They quickly left and ran after the man, but he wasn't alone. Three more men with the same clothes and glasses were carrying the same black bag!

"We'll split up!" Told the Heisei-Holmes to the others while running.

"I'll go with you." Said the time-travelers in unison, causing them to sent annoyed glances at each other.

"I'll go with Kudo!"

"Listen to yourself, I am with Kudo-san."

"I am better than ya, so clearly I should–"

"Let's meet up when we're done then!" Yelled Kaito back as he ran to Shinichi's side, causing the past detectives to get annoyed.

"If that is how you play it, Kuroba."

As Kaito and Shinichi ran after the bomber, Heiji and Saguru split up and chased after the others. The people who were inside, shopping, eating, talking, and watching, had no idea there was something bad that was going to happen.

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**


End file.
